Like Chang and Eng
by quijibo
Summary: Emmett and Edward are brothers who have difficulty when it comes to certain... practices. Written for the AwkWard contest. AH/OOC/some bad taste smut.


**The "AwkWard" Contest**

**Story Title: Like Chang and Eng**

**Pen name: quijibo**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

_To see other entries in the "AwkWard" contest, please visit the C2:_  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/AwkWard_Contest/78356/

A/N: Thanks to a very special lady who helped me decide whether or not this should exist.

This is borderline crackfic, so... please don't take it too seriously.

* * *

Emmett saw her from across the cafeteria. She was glorious, all blond hair and curves and creamy flesh, holding her tray as she glanced around for somewhere to sit.

"Beautiful," he murmured to himself.

She smiled when her eyes met his, the corner of her mouth lifting up, and he decided she was probably not the shy type.

"Really, really beautiful." He smiled back, letting her know he was interested.

"What's that?" His brother, Edward, had overheard his mutterings.

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

"I'm right here, you know." They both chuckled. It was an ongoing joke between them.

"Some things, Eddie, I don't want to talk to you about."

Edward rolled his eyes and went back to his one-sided conversation with his girlfriend, Bella.

Emmett had never seen this blonde before, so he figured she had to be new, probably only started that morning. She was easily the best looking girl he'd ever seen, and he couldn't believe his luck that she'd somehow ended up in Forks.

Even though he of all people _knew_ you shouldn't stare, he looked again, and was very pleased to see she was still looking at him. He was even happier when she started walking toward his table.

Her legs were shapely and long, and her hips swayed gently as she made her way across the room. She was brazen, obviously not afraid of approaching him, and he loved that. When she finally reached him, she placed her tray upon the table next to his and smirked.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked. Without waiting for an answer, she pulled out the chair and sat down.

"That would be just peachy." Emmett grinned, showing his very cute dimples. She noticed. "So, you're new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, just started today." She dipped her spoon into a tub of yogurt then took it in her mouth. Emmett watched, forgetting to breathe for a moment.

"What's your name?"

"Rosalie." Another spoonful. "What about you?"

"Emmett."

She narrowed her eyes in a cheeky fashion and ate another spoonful of yogurt. She was definitely trying to look sexy, and well aware that she was succeeding.

Emmett started getting hard and shifted in his seat slightly. That got Edward's attention.

He looked around Emmett and finally noticed that they had company at their table. Being friendly, he held his hand out for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Edward."

"Rosalie." She smiled and daintily shook, letting go quickly.

"That's a fitting name," Emmett said, wanting to get her attention back. "You're as beautiful as a Rose." It was cheesy, he knew, but he hoped she'd go for it anyway.

"Thanks." She ate it up, along with another spoonful of yogurt.

"So, Rosalie, are you a senior?" She nodded. "What classes do you have?" Edward asked. Emmett wished Edward would stop talking to her. He was being nosy and interfering. Maybe he was getting sick of Bella—with her not putting out and all. Rosalie looked like the type of girl who would put out.

She lay her spoon down and then fished around in her bag for her timetable. Once she found it, she opened it up. "Biology next." Her brow screwed up and Emmett guessed she wasn't a fan.

"Us, too," Edward announced. "There's even a spare seat next to Emmett. You can sit with us. Er, that is, if you'd like."

Emmett turned to stare at his brother. Could he sound anymore eager?

Edward shrugged slightly as if to say he was sorry. He was only trying to help.

"That would be really nice. Thanks." Rosalie smiled warmly and Edward melted a little. He decided she looked like an angel, well, maybe if Aphrodite were an angel...

"Rosalie, this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend," Emmett said pointedly. Edward quickly wiped the dreamy look off his face and nudged Bella to get her attention.

Bella's eye snapped up from the book she was reading and she noticed Rosalie for the first time. "Hi," she said, as loud as a mouse. Bella was pretty and all, and she could probably have any guy in school, but she was too shy for that. So she happily tagged along behind Edward and Emmett, content with their little circle. New people always freaked her out a bit.

"Hi, Bella, nice to meet you," Rosalie replied a little too sweetly. Even though she was being nice, Bella felt intimidated by Rosalie. She was very beautiful, and didn't seem at all nervous. Bella sank back in her chair.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett showed her the dimples again. "There's not really a lot to do, except... hang out." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. She didn't miss his hidden meaning and looked downright excited by the thought.

"Maybe we could do that sometime?" She finished the last of her yogurt and sucked on the spoon before releasing it with a loud "pop."

_Damn!_

"I think I'd like that." Emmett tried to keep his cool.

"I think I would, too," she said, returning the spoon to her mouth as if there was something still on it.

Edward saw what she was doing and it was his turn to shift in his chair. Emmett glanced back to him, giving him the stink eye. Again, Edward shrugged, but this time he looked apologetic. Emmett supposed it was a bit hard to not get aroused when a woman like Rosalie was being so damn seductive.

The bell rang and Rosalie looked disappointed. "I guess it's time for class."

They all began gathering up their things. Edward and Emmett bumped elbows as they pushed away from the table. It was always a little awkward, trying to carry trays and manoeuvre their big bodies out of the chairs, but somehow they managed. Finally, they were ready to leave.

Emmett turned back to Rosalie only to find her staring, her mouth hanging open in complete shock.

_Oh shit._

He'd assumed she'd already noticed, or that she had at least _heard _about them. But from the look on her face, it was very clear she hadn't.

"You're... you're..." She couldn't quite get the words out. Her eyes were fixed, staring at the missing space between Emmett and Edward's bodies. "...conjoined?" Her shoulders sank and her face revealed her dismay.

Emmett rubbed his hand through his hair. "Err, yeah... we are."

"Wow." She was definitely stunned.

Thankfully, Bella came to the rescue. "Rosalie," she said quietly, "you're being kind of rude." Normally she would never say anything like that, but she hated it when people reacted this way.

"Oh, God, sorry!" Rosalie's hand went to her forehead and she looked like she was in pain. "I'm so sorry. I'm just a little... surprised."

Emmett didn't want to lose her, but he could see it was probably inevitable now. It was such a bummer, because she'd obviously been attracted to him. Maybe they could still be friends?

"Really, it's no big deal. Let's just get to class, okay," he said, hoping she'd still sit next to him.

Rosalie looked relieved. "Good idea."

Emmett gave her an understanding look before turning quickly to leave, keen to escape the uncomfortable situation. Edward wasn't expecting his sudden movement, so they stumbled.

"Shit man, warning—remember?"

"Sorry, dude," Emmett apologised, cringing.

It was the worst possible impression he could have made. He straightened his shirt before starting to walk again, this time checking that Edward was in step beside him. They made their way through the obstacle course of tables and strewn chairs with Bella and Rosalie trailing behind.

* * *

Rosalie did sit next to Emmett, and he was happy, even though he suspected she was only doing it out of guilt. Throughout class, she seemed distant, cradling her head in her hands and furrowing her brow. About half way through, she leaned toward him.

"I guess I just don't get it," she whispered into Emmett's ear, quiet enough that Edward couldn't eavesdrop. "What do you do when they... you know?"

Emmett looked at her, taking a moment to realize she was talking about Edward and Bella. He mouthed the word "fuck?"

She nodded.

He pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled onto it. _They don't._

She replied underneath. _Never?_

_Nope._

_What about other things?_

_They kiss and the cuddle. That's it._

She sat back in her chair and looked bewildered for a moment before returning to the paper.

_I couldn't do that._

Emmett huffed, thinking she was turning him down. _No one's asking you to, _he wrote. There went his last hopes of finally having a girlfriend.

She yanked the paper toward her. _No, I mean I wouldn't be able to __not__ have sex. If I was your girlfriend, I would want to have sex. How would that work?_

Emmett read her words and now he was the one shocked. He was scared to look at her, scared that she was only joking. When he still didn't respond, she scribbled underneath, _Well?_

He took a deep breath and looked toward her. She was waiting expectantly and nudged the paper a little closer, trying to get him to hurry up and respond.

He thought about her question. The brothers had never really discussed it before. Like Chang and Eng, they shared a liver, but everything else was separate. They each had their own "guys" and were definitely capable of using them independently.

The problem would be that someone else would always be present during the act. Well, not just someone, his _brother_.

But, like any normal teenage boy, Emmett really did want to have sex.

_I'm sure we can figure something out._

She smiled as she read and let out a huge breath as she looked up into his eyes.

"In that case, I'd still like to "hang out" if that's all right with you."

Emmett had never grinned so widely.

* * *

"So, we'll double date?" Bella chewed on her bottom lip, obviously a little uncertain.

It had been a couple of weeks since Rosalie and Emmett started dating, and Bella hadn't been enjoying the extra company.

"Yeah. Rose wants to come around and watch a movie, and she said it would be less weird if you were there, too. That way she doesn't feeling like she's dating both of us." Emmett gestured to himself and Edward.

"Oh." More chewing. Bella didn't like Rosalie very much. She was much too forward and flirtatious for her tastes. She also didn't like the way Edward stared at her. "And it's just to watch a movie?"

"We're gonna get pizza, too." Emmett was getting frustrated now. Why did it have to be such a huge deal for her?

Edward tried another tack. "Come on, Bella. We never do anything outside of school. This'll be fun." He gave her his crooked smile.

She loved it when Edward looked at her like that. Thinking it would be nice to see him outside of class hours, she finally agreed. "Okay then."

"Yes!" Emmett broke out a fistpump and Bella flinched, a worried look dousing her features. Why would he get so excited?

"He's just happy," Edward reassured her.

She was still a little concerned, but she'd already agreed, so she didn't make a fuss. "Um, what time should I come over?"

"About five," the brothers answered together.

Bella nodded. "Okay. I better get to class." She smiled at them before casting her eyes down and leaving.

Edward's grin was even bigger than Emmett's had been. He obviously thought he was getting past first base tonight.

Emmett seriously doubted he would.

* * *

The boys heaved themselves off the couch and headed toward the door. Their parents were out for the evening, which is why they were so eager to have the girls over. They opened the door to reveal a very small looking Bella, complete in jeans and a sweater that almost made it look like she had tits.

Edward leaned down to kiss her hello, taking Emmett with him.

"You look great." He let his eyes linger on her chest for a bit.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing profusely.

Edward reached for her hand and then he and Emmett led her back to the living room.

"Rose isn't here yet?" Bella asked, looking around.

"Not yet, no."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out. Dad took Mom to Port Angeles for dinner. They won't be home until late." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Bella and she blanched. What was he saying? She let go of Edward's hand.

Edward elbowed Emmett.

"Which is why we thought it would be really nice to have our girlfriends over," he added, trying to make it sound less insinuating.

It wasn't enough to relax her though. She was terrified of the eyebrow wiggle and it's many possible implications.

Thinking a little distance was a good idea, she chose the single armchair to sit in.

Edward gave Emmett the stink eye this time.

Another knock signalled that Rosalie had finally arrived and Emmett practically dragged Edward to the entry in his eagerness to answer it.

He opened the door, only to lose his voice. She looked _sexy. _Her body was wrapped in a skin-tight red dress, boobs all pushed up and her cleavage on display. Her long legs were bare from the thigh down and propped up on red stilettos.

"Rose, you look—"

Edward jumped in before he could finish. "Gorgeous!" He said it loudly and Emmett knew Bella would have heard.

Rose stepped inside the door and didn't waste any time before kissing Emmett. She pulled him toward her by the scruff of his neck, planted her lips on his, and French kissed him right in front of Edward. Emmett didn't care at all, and kissed her back, loudly moving their mouths together. He'd had to put up with Edward and Bella for almost a year. Not that they ever kissed like _this, _but still.

Rose pulled away, her slightly swollen lips smirking.

"Hi, Edward," she acknowledged, before striding past them and into the living room.

Emmett was in a lust-filled haze as he watched her beautiful behind sashaying away.

"Really, really, really beautiful," he said quietly.

"Man, I know," Edward replied.

_What?_

Emmett glanced at Edward, only to find his eyes were trained on Rosalie's ass as well. "Dude, you cannot have a crush on Rose."

Edward realized he'd been caught and coughed uncomfortably as he averted his eyes. He fidgeted with his trousers, drawing Emmett's attention downstairs.

He could see clearly make out Edward's erection.

"This is not happening," Emmett mumbled.

"I'm sorry, okay. She looks like a fucking sex Goddess in that dress. I can't help it."

"You got hard from watching me kiss my girlfriend. I'm your _brother_, Edward."

"We share a body—" He stopped abruptly and it was clear that he didn't really mean to say it, that it had just popped out in the spur of the moment.

Emmett could not have him thinking like that. "No. No way. Not ever."

He spun on his heel and jerked Edward along as he made his way back to the living room.

Bella saw Rosalie enter the room and lost all her color. She looked like a hooker, and Bella knew there was no way that Edward would keep his eyes off Rosalie tonight.

Rosalie greeted Bella, not noticing her pallid demeanour, or if she did, choosing to ignore it.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Rosalie asked as she plopped herself down on the three-seater and looked expectantly toward Emmett. He went to approach but Edward wouldn't budge.

Emmett whispered frantically in his brother's ear. "What gives?"

Edward frantically whispered back. "If we sit with Rosalie, Bella will be left out."

"And that's a problem...?"

"Look at her—" Emmett spun his face around to take in Bella's appearance again. She definitely looked uncomfortable. "Shit, stop looking—she'll know we're talking about her." Emmett turned back to face Edward and listened as he continued in his hushed voice. "It's bad enough that Rosalie looks a _million_ times better than Bella, but to force her to sit by herself, that's... not nice."

Emmett blinked a couple of times. "She's the one who sat on the single, so she misses out. I'm not sitting anywhere else but next to Rosalie."

Edward huffed. "Fine."

Together, they set up the movie, and when Emmett went to sit on the couch, Edward followed.

Double dates are supposed to make things more relaxed. There are more people to talk to, less pressure on the single couple. But this was beyond awkward. Bella, for the first time ever, looked like she wanted to stake her claim on Edward, but she was far too timid to do so. She sat, her back stiff as a board, and eyed every single one of Edward's mannerisms. She looked like a furious kitten, but housed in the shell of... I don't know... a snail.

Rosalie was dripping sex. Her every movement was suggestive. Within moments of sitting next to her, Emmett felt her hand on his thigh. PDA's were even more inconsiderate in a double date situation, but they didn't seem to care.

Edward was trying very hard to keep his eyes off Rosalie, and failing. He would stare into space but slowly, they would make their way back to her stilettos, or her legs, maybe her thighs. Emmett would nudge him and he would look away, only to have them drift back to her mere seconds later. And of course, Bella saw every time.

The movie progressed. At some point, pizza was delivered. Emmett and Rosalie shared their pieces, annoying Edward with their giggling and triggering Bella to worry about food fetishes. When they finished eating, another movie was put on. While the introduction was playing, Rosalie stood up and turned off the lights.

"It's easier on my eyes." She smiled sweetly and returned to her place next to Emmett.

A few minutes in, Emmett again felt her hand on his thigh. She creeped it up, painstakingly slowly, until she reached him _there_.

Emmett let out a slow breath, trying to control his reaction. Edward, who was used to every sound that Emmett made, flicked his eyes to his brother and saw what Rosalie was doing.

He watched as she rubbed her hand over Emmett's bulge, up and down, up and down.

Edward started to get hard.

And it was _wrong._

Emmett's breaths were getting louder. He needed to stop being so damn aroused! She was barely touching him, but then again, it was the first time he'd been touched there by someone else.

To try and slow things down, he decided to distract her. His hand settled on her perfectly toned thigh, and he began to mimic her actions. Slowly, he trailed his hand up higher, slipping it up her dress.

She uncrossed her legs.

She had nothing on underneath.

Emmett let out a low groan.

Edward saw and had to shift again.

Bella's mouth dropped in shock.

This went on for the rest of the movie: Emmett and Rosalie teasing each other and being careless; Edward highly aroused and trying to hide it from everyone; Bella glancing at Edward and traumatized by the thought that Emmett and Rosalie would do that with Edward _right there_.

Finally, the last scene of the movie played out, and Bella jumped up to get the lights, hoping it would put a stop to what was happening. She wanted to leave, to run home and never return, but she also worried about leaving Edward with Emmett and Rosalie. He was going to be subjected to whatever it was they were planning and that wasn't fair. Bella wished she could help, but she was sickened by the thought of seeing it as well.

She was also terrified of Edward expecting her to do anything... _sexual_, if she were to stay.

"I should get going," she said quickly.

Edward swallowed. He'd been hoping Bella would finally want to take things further tonight. And after experiencing all of his brother's foreplay, he kind of _needed_ to do something. Anything. Right now.

"You should stay." He tried not to look too desperate.

Bella glanced very quickly back and forth between Emmett and Rosalie, noticing how Emmett had his hand on her ass.

"Sorry, Edward. I'm really tired."

Bella was a terrible liar, so Edward knew that wasn't the case. His shoulders slumped as he realized he would probably never go further than kissing with her. "Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Bella gave a relieved smile before escaping the house for the comfort of her truck.

As soon as the door closed, negotiations began. Rosalie could be _very_ upfront about things.

"Here's the deal, Edward. I want to go to third with your brother. Now, I need to know if you have a problem with that."

Edward blanched as he thought about what that would actually mean. He was already aroused and wanted nothing more than to make Emmett listen to his iPod while he jerked off. On the other hand... he would get to see Rosalie give a blow-job, which would at least provide fodder for said jerking off. But was that really something he could do?

Emmett was silently pleading with Edward, begging him with his eyes. _A blow job. A blow job, _he kept mouthing.

Edward sighed loudly. "I don't have a problem with that." Emmett was going to owe him big time.

"Wonderful." Rosalie grinned. "So, how do we go about this? Should we string up a sheet or something?"

"What do you think, Edward?" Emmett was downright giddy now; he honestly didn't give a fuck how they went about it, so long as it happened. But still, he thought giving Edward some choice was appropriate.

Edward thought for a moment. A sheet would mean he couldn't see anything, and he didn't want that. "What if... we put on a movie or something, and turn the volume up, and then, I don't know, put a cushion in the way so I can't see?"

Emmett grinned. "Fine by me." He slapped Edward on the chest as a thank you and then leant in to give Rosalie another sloppy kiss.

She pulled away smiling, eyeing Emmett hungrily. "Finally."

They went back into the living room and found a movie for Edward to watch, then turned the volume up way too loud. They made their way back to the three-seater and all sat down together.

Rosalie was very strong-willed. Once she decided she wanted something, she would get it, and she wanted Emmett. She wanted his hands on her, she wanted him in her bed, but most of all, she wanted him in her mouth.

She wasn't going to let something like a conjoined twin brother get in the way.

So she convinced herself there was an element of hotness in having someone watch. It was exactly the kind of thought that appealed to her narcissistic side, that someone else would be there to adore her.

She started off slowly, making out with Emmett, carefully avoiding touching Edward in the process. She sat astride Emmett's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were all over her, running up and down her body, all over her breasts.

Edward groaned. This was not going to be easy. Just two minutes of them making out was already too much. And this was only kissing.

Rosalie heard the groaned and grinned wickedly against Emmett's mouth. She wanted to hear Edward make that sound again. Hell, she wanted them both making that sound. So she climbed off Emmett's lap and her hands went to his fly.

Emmett needed to arch his back to help Rosalie with his pants, but that meant he needed Edward to help.

"Edward, can you lift your hips?"

Edward didn't really want to thrust his hips into the air, not with his hard-on and all. But he swallowed his pride for his brother. "You owe me so much for this," he grumbled as helped Emmett rise up. Rosalie pulled Emmett's pants down, grabbed a hold of his cock, and put it in her mouth.

They both moaned. "Oh God."

Emmett's eyes flew to Edward's and saw him watching. "Dude, look away!"

"I'm trying!" Her red lips were wrapped around and her tongue licking along the bottom. It was mesmerizing, and beautiful, and such a fucking turn on!

"Look away. Now." Emmett grabbed the cushion and blocked Edward's line of sight. Having the view obstructed allowed Edward to finally look away. He stared at the TV screen, but all he could see were those red lips and that moist tongue.

Emmett had been very close to losing his chubby for a second there, but now that Edward was dealt with and had his eyes where they should be, he was able to go back to enjoying getting head.

He couldn't be quiet; Rosalie was just too good at what she was doing. He watched for a while and then closed his eyes and tilted his head back, getting lost in the pleasure.

Rosalie was very good at giving blow-jobs. She didn't rush things, wanting to make Emmett's first time a prolonged experience. The control made her feel powerful, and she relished being in that position.

She heard more moaning and looked up to check on Emmett, but it wasn't coming from him.

Edward was peeking over the cushion, watching her with lustful eyes. She sucked with increased vigour. Knowing that she had not one man at her mercy, but two, was incredibly arousing. She could see Edward's hand going and realized her was jerking off. He was jerking off to the sight of _her_ giving head. Definitely hot.

Edward couldn't help himself. As soon as Emmett closed his eyes, he was straight back to watching Rosalie. And then he figured since he'd already crossed one boundary, he may as well leap across another. He pulled himself out of his confining jeans and started stroking as he watched Rosalie. He was already so aroused, it was easy for him to imagine it was her lips around him and he moaned, which caused her to look up and notice he was watching. She didn't look grossed out though. If anything, she was encouraging him with her eyes.

So he went for it.

Emmett felt him jostling next to him and looked down to see his brother whacking one out while watching his girlfriend blow him.

_Messed up!_

"Edward. Shit, Edward. Fucking stop it." It was completely ruining the moment for Emmett. He couldn't block it out, and it was starting to have an impact on him... _down there._

"Em, I'm sorry, I'm... I'm..." Edward's face scrunched and he was close to...

"Oh hell no!" Emmett punched Edward in the arm, hoping to stop him from coming, but he was too late. All he managed to do was cause Edward to twist away, which caused his load to shoot toward Rosalie.

It landed on the side of her face, in her hair, on her cheek.

A bit even made it into her eye.

She pulled away from Emmett, blinking through the thick goo. "Crap!"

"Oh my God, Rosalie, I'm so sorry. Let me get you a cloth." Edward was completely panicked and stood up quickly. Too quickly. Emmett jerked up with him, his knee whacking Rosalie in the jaw.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt!"

"Fuck, Edward, can you make this any worse? Rosie, Baby, I'm so sorry."

"We'll get you something to clean up." Edward went to stand, but Emmett stopped him with his hand.

"Christ, Edward, put your dick away!" It was still hanging out, waggling away in front of Rosalie, dangerously close to slapping her in the face.

"You know what, forget it." Rosalie stood up, still dripping from the side of her face. "I don't think I can do this." She stomped off toward the bathroom, running into the coffee table and the sideboard on the way from her lack of sight.

Emmett watched her slam the door, and the realization that she wasn't going to finish the blow job hit him. "I should kill you," he said to Edward, completely serious. He tucked himself back in, admitting defeat.

"Emmett, man, I'm so fucking sorry."

"Damn right you are." But what could Emmett do? He couldn't beat Edward up. He couldn't get away from him.

Rosalie came back out of the bathroom, her hair damp and her chin sporting a pink mark from Emmett's knee.

"Emmett, I really like you, enough to even try... doing this. But I don't think it's going to work." She walked back over to the table to retrieve her purse.

"Wait! Rosalie!" Edward yelled. "This isn't Em's fault. I'm the one who stuffed up here. You should give him, er... us... another chance."

She paused at the table, her back to them. "Both of you?"

"Well, obviously it has to be both of us. I'll try harder to not... be active when you and Emmett are together. I'll use headphones, or maybe get a sensory depravator 5000." He was rambling now, trying anything to make things better for Emmett.

Rosalie took a deep breath and turned around, eying the brothers' eager faces. She really did like Emmett and wanted to be his girlfriend. She also knew she'd gone out of her way to get Edward excited. Was it really his fault she was so attractive?

"Okay." She looked at Emmett and smiled, trying to look more certain.

Emmett was shocked. He didn't think Edward could actually convince her to give him another chance.

"Really?"

She laughed then, a beautiful sound, and Emmett grinned in response. They all moved toward each other and then Emmett wrapped her in his arms. He pulled away, ready to claim her mouth, but he couldn't...

Because all he could see when he looked at her face, was Edward's cum, dripping down her cheek bone.

* * *

"Rosie, you look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She kissed him on the lips.

"I've been looking forward to this all day."

"I bet you have."

Rosalie gave Emmett a devastatingly gorgeous smile on her way past.

"Come on," Edward said to Emmett. They followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Rosalie snuggled up next to Edward. "What movie do you want to watch, Emmett?"

He groaned out loud. He had no idea that she would latch onto Edward after he'd decided he couldn't be with her. This was their first "date," and Emmett was a very flat third wheel.

"Something with explosions," he said bitterly.

"Okay." She jumped up off the couch and set up the movie for him, then returned to Edward's side. Within minutes, she was on his lap, her tongue running all over his mouth. Edward was feeling her everywhere, no trace of guilt or pity for his brother. He'd had his chance.

Emmett stared at the screen, willing it to be more interesting than what was going on beside him. When Edward nudged him, he lifted his hips, but he didn't look.

Refused to.

Rosalie took Edward in her mouth and started sucking and licking and slurping away. Edward groaned and thrust and swore.

Emmett stared and glared...

And felt himself getting hard.

He refused to look.

He absolutely would not.

He peeked.

It made matters worse.

Edward and Rosalie were both unreserved, completely losing themselves in each other. She was so determined to get Edward off she was putting everything into this blow job. Her hands were gripping the base and his balls, and she was making noises so he'd be more aroused. Edward felt like he was going to explode from how _good_ it felt.

Emmett felt his resolve weakening.

Rosalie moaned.

He gave in and unzipped his jeans.

Just as he started stroking himself...

"Rosie, I'm gonna..."

She doubled her efforts.

"Ohhh Godddddd." Edward released into her mouth, more, and more, and more. It was amazing—he was euphoric. "That was fantastic," he slurred out blissfully. He straightened up from his reclining position, and looked down into Rosalie's proud blue eyes.

It was then that they both became aware of Emmett, frozen beside them. He was stuck, his dick in his hand, looking horrified with himself.

Emmett couldn't keep going, so he did the only thing he could: tucked himself back into his jeans and pretended nothing had happened.

He ignored his blue balls.

He ignored his telltale blush.

He especially ignored it when Edward and Rosalie burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: From Wikipedia: Chang and Eng Bunker were the conjoined twin brothers whose condition and birthplace became the basis for the term "Siamese Twins."

Thanks to manyafandom and AngstGoddess003 for running this contest!


End file.
